Kitsune
by Child of Chaos626
Summary: James was just an avrage boy, until he met Hunter. Suddenly he is sucked into a world he never thought could exsist, and apparently, only he can save all of them. Of course, he has to natrully save them from destruction by a giant, flame earing, ice spewing, pus ozing, immortal shadow moster. And to make matters worse, he is Hunter's father. Whats a guy to do?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey you guys! New story! Hope you enjoy it! Oh, and before you start, this story is in the category of Warriors because I am including different Clans, but the similarities end there.**

I sighed as I looked out the window, staring at the rain. It had been raining for about 3 days straight, and it was still going strong.

Normally, I love the rain, but today it just meant that my swim meet was canceled. I ran a hand threw my brown hair and sighed again. "James, come here for a moment!" I heard my mom call up to me. "Coming!" I looked out the window once more, but what I saw shocked me.

A girl. Just standing there. Standing in the rain and letting it pound down on her. She turned her head in my direction, almost as if she had been waiting for me. When she turned her head fully, I gasped. I could see 2 shining silver eyes, even through the torrents downpour. She turned away and walked behind a tree. I expected her to come around the other side, but she never did. It was almost like she had never been there.

I grabbed my gray raincoat and umbrella, ran downstairs, called to my mom, "I'm going outside, I'll help you when I get back!" and ran out the door. I went to the spot where I saw the girl last. I walked around he tree a couple of times before I heard a voice behind me. " So, I take it you can see me." I spun around and was met with two silver eyes.

She had black hair in a ponytail and she had on a black shirt that was just above her belly button along with gray boot cut jeans, but no shoes. The strangest thing of all, and I almost did I double take when I saw this, was the fact that perched on her head were two flickering gray fox ears and waving behind her were nine tails.

I thought back to a legend my grandpa used to tell me, about a girl with nine tails. What did he call her…..? Oh, a 'Kitsune', the Japanese word for fox.

"Yes, I can see you. What dose that mean?" I asked the silver-eyed girl. She broke out into a mischievous grin, and she got a glint in her eye. "It means, you have to come with me." And with that, she grabbed my arm and ran into the night.

She ran to a cliff wall, since we were close to a mountain. No one dared close to the mountain because it was notorious for rock slides, but the girl- I still didn't know her name- ran up to it fearlessly. When we got to a place with a big smooth rock in front, we stopped. I heard a rumble and knew a rockslide was coming our way.

"Come on! We have to get out of here! We will be crushed!" I shouted as I saw the first bolder appear above us. "Hold on!" The girl pressed her hand to the rock, and it flashed green. Soon a keypad appeared and I had to stare. I looked up and the rocks were almost upon us. "Hurry up!" I yelled, looking from the rocks to the girl and back again.

"Almost there, almost there…." She typed in a few more things, and the rockslide apart, much to my amazement. But it was going to slow. To slow! As soon as the rocks almost crushed us, she pulled me into a dank passage, and started to laugh!

I asked, "Why are you laughing? We could have been killed!" She stopped laughing, and turned to grin at me. "I love using that entrance." I stared at her. "You mean… There were other ways to get in _besides _using the mountain side?"

She nodded smartly. "Yep. And plenty of them too."

I stared at her before getting up, slowly walking over to her, bringing my hands up, and in a flash, I had my hands around her neck, wildly shaking her back and forth.

"IF THERE WERE MORE ENTENCES, WHY ON GODS GREEN EARTH WOULD YOU CHOOSE TO ALMOST GET US KILLED?" I screamed. I stopped shaking her to see that her eyes were swirls. She answered, "Because it was more fun…" Before her soul came out her mouth. (A/N Anime reference.) I grabbed her soul and shoved it back in her mouth. (A/N 10 points if you can guess were this came from.)

"Now, where are we, anyway?" I asked her, pulling the girl to her feet. "And," I added as a second thought. "What's your name?" She dusted herself off and said, "I am Hunter, and welcome to The Clans Under the Mountain."

**Thank you for reading this! I hope you liked it, and tell me what you think in your reviews!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again, my lovely readers! To answer your question, Raewyn, yes, I do realize that Warriors is a cat fandom. **

**The truth is, I had this idea in my head for a really long time, and so I put it down on paper. Then I though, I should put this on Fanfiction! And that was when I realized I had no idea what fandom to put it in.-.-" So, I went back, made a few changes, and now, it's in the Warrior fandom! Ta-da!**

**So, yes, I do know that, so don't flame me on it, and even though you didn't flame, I'm telling all of you guys! Thanks, and enjoy!**

**Oh, and Guest got the 10 point thing correct. It was from Soul Eater.**

**IMPORTANT MESSAGE AT BOTTOM OF PAGE IN AUTHERS NOTE! READ OR DIE! JUST KIDDING! OR AM I?**

I didn't know what to make of the strange boy who stood in front of me. He looked….. Normal. But our Clan leader had said that the boy who can see us would save us. Of course, he had said it in a much more cryptic way, and we spent almost 6 months trying to figure out what he meant. I'm going to have to talk to him about toning down on the crypticisam. Yes, I made up a word. Deal with it.

Anyway, back to the problem at hand, I introduced myself and told him where we were and all that jazz. He still looked confuzzled, so I grabbed his arm and pulled him to his feet and down the tunnel. The long, long, long, long, long, long, long, long, long, long, long, long, long, long, long, long, LONG tunnel. Yea… It's long.

We entered the rotunda, which is kinda like a large circular room in the middle of everything. There were four more tunnels, each leading to a different room. Over each tunnel, there were names. Nightclan, Fireclan, Soulclan, and Spiritclan. I pulled him over to Soulclan and lead him inside the tunnel. There were torches that burned with a purple light, casting an eerie glow. We found the end of the tunnel and saw five more paths. These had an element over them. Water, Wind, Balance, Dark Earth, and Solar System.

I yelled loudly in the Balance tunnel, "Hey! Shade, and if you're in there, Sky! Come here! I have amazing news!" There was a rushing of wind and a rustle of feathers. Two girls appeared. One of them had brown and white hawk wings, so I knew Sky was there.

"What! What! Tell me!" The other said excitedly. I laughed at her. "Always want to know first, isn't that right, Shade?" I teased.

Shade had black hair pulled into two spiky pigtails, and her pointed bangs swept over one eye. She had on a gray sweatshirt that went to mid-drift and a pair of light wash kakis. She also had black wolf ears on her head, with a black tail swishing behind her.

I felt James go ridged behind me and almost let out a small smirk at his reaction. You see, Shade had black eyes. When I say black, I mean black. Her whole eye was pitch black with small silver speckles, like stars, even though I knew better. They were _obviously_ souls.

Shade is a balance type, and that means she was entrusted with the responsibility of collecting souls to make sure that death doesn't choke out life or vise versa. Every soul she grabs will then make a small silver sparkle in her eyes. Eventually, she will have silver eyes instead of black.

She has a short temper and would be the first to attack. Shade is my best friend, and a loyal companion, most likely a side affect of being half-wolf. She is a tricky one and always out smarts her enemies.

Sky stretched her wings above her head and raised her arms out to her sides. "I think I'm going to go read the rule book again, just to make sure I'm not missing anything." Shade groaned. "You've already memorized it from cover to cover!"

Sky shot her a glare. "No I haven't." "QUICK! What's rule 385?" Shade yelled, pointing her finger at Sky. Sky snapped into some sort of trance, where she stood up rigid and her eyes grew glassy. "Rule number 385, section 65, bottom of page 90, line 235. One must always remember to use the brush exactly 10 times on each side of head!" She snapped out of her trance and realized what she said. "That proves NOTHING!"

Sky had light brown hair and had on a white button up shirt with a tie on the front, along with a plaid skirt that stopped about and inch above the knee with shiny black shoes. Her brown and white wings could reach about 2 inches past her fingers.

She was a wind type, so she was in charge of the weather, to make sure that it doesn't get out of control. One time, she forgot to check the rainfall amount, and Arizona was flooded, and the Amazon almost ran dry.

Sky is a stiff who always go by the book. She is pretty smart, and she is also our leader.

Before I go any farther, I'm going to explain the leadership stuff.

Each Clan has five different elements. Ours are Wind, Water, Balance, Dark Earth, and Solar System. Within these elements, a team in chosen, with a member from each element. Each team elects a team leader, a sniper, a spy, a warrior, and a mechanic/smart guy. Sky is leader, Shade is the warrior, I'm the sniper, my friend Aidan is the spy, mostly due to his midget size, and my other friend, Vector, is the mechanic, due to his large knowledge of, well, everything.

Anyway, Shade and I are always trying to get her to lighten up, but we still haven't succeeded.

I whipped out one of my knives that I had hidden in my sleeves and chucked it at the wall to my right, where a short boy was walking out of the Water tunnel. He screamed and turned pale and ended up standing on one foot with his arms one the other side on him, and his eyes bugged out. He spun around and raised his fists. Her glared at me and yelled, "What the crap do you think your doing?! Are you TRYING to kill me?"

I just stared at the spot my knife had landed and felt a grin creep across my face. "Got it!" I announced proudly. "What? What did you get?" He asked me. "That fly that was buzzing around my head and annoying me."

He simply face palmed.

"Ooh! I almost forgot! James!" I turned to the boy, only to see him almost half way down the tunnel, and still going strong. "Oi! Where are you going?" Shade screamed. "You all are crazy! I'm going home! Back to where things make since and the only things I have to worry about are swimming and helping my mom out with turning on the computer!" He yelled back at us, a huge dust cloud coming out from behind him.

"Adian! Sic 'em!" I yelled, running after him as well.

The boy jumped to attention. "Sir, yes, sir!" He yelled, saluting. "Hey! I give the orders around here!" Sky yelled. "Adian! Sic 'em!" Shade sweat dropped and ran after us.

With Adian being the fastest, due to him being part cow, yes you head me right. Part cow. Anyway, with him being the fastest, he caught up to James first and rammed into his side, knocking James over.

"Leave me alone, you crazy people! What do you want with me, anyway?" He shouted, struggling against Shade, who had grabbed him in a headlock.

Another person emerged from the shadows. "You, boy, are the one who will save us all."

**How was it? Tell me in your amazing reviews. Also, I would like to apologies about the lake of update on my other stories. They are all going on temporary hiatus, so I can focus on this story and hopefully finish it. After this one, I will be going to Shape Shifters to finish that one, and so on and so forth.**

**Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, sorry I haven't updated lately. I've been busy with swim and lazing around! I've had so much free time, that I just don't know what to do with myself!**

**Hunter- What an amazing excuse. Never heard that one before.**

**Oh, shut up!**

**James- No, no. She has a point there. That is one of the most commonly used excuse.**

**Shade- Just start the chapter! **

**Okey Dokiy!**

**All- REVIEW!**

What?! I'm supposed to do WHAT!? I barely even know these psychos! Why on earth would they expect me to save them! For god sake, one of them is a Kitsune, another had hawk wings, the third has wolf ears and tail, and the forth had frickin' _cow _ears and tail! _COW! _Why on gods green earth is it a cow of all things?

I thought that those thought might hurt their feeling, so I voiced my opinion. "Heck no! You guys are psychopaths! You had frickin' animal ears and tails! Multiple tails! What next? You all control an element to something?" I yelled. "How'd he know?!" The cow guy whispered in shock to the wolf girl with the freaky eyes, Shade, or something. "You've _**got **_to be kidding me! That was a joke! Don't tell me you really do control elements?"

"Well, sure," Hunter stepped up. "Why do you think there were different elements over the tunnels? For fun? We all control a different element, and that elements tunnel is like our home. I control Dark Earth, which is basically darkness and earth, and my job is to bring night, and make earthquakes. Sometimes I go a little bit overbroad. Shade here controls balance, so she has the job of collecting souls, and each silver light in her eyes is a soul, Sky controls wind, air, weather, what ever you want to call it. Her job is to make sure the deserts don't flood, and the rain forests don't enter a giant drought, like four years ago. Adian here controls water. All her does is make tropical storms and tsunamis."

"Oh, and a word to the wise," Shade commented, "Don't ever let Hunter near large weapons of any sort. The last time we did that, she almost blew up Japan." Hunter glared at Shade. "I told you, that was an accident! I was aiming for a big sinking ship of the cost that was carrying food and supplies!" She pouted. "Is that really any better?" The man is the shadows yelled, drawing attention to himself.

"Vector, come out of the tunnels! Come out, come out, were ever you are~" A sing song voice came down the tunnel.

"Oh, crud. She found me! RUUUNNN!" A boy with shaggy black hair and wide panicked green eyes was the guy in the shadows. He came running out in a hurry. He had on a pair of oil covered denim jeans and a white shirt that was also covered in oil and smelled of grease. He had goggles on his head along with black and gold wolf ears and tail.

Hunter grabbed him by the collar and successfully halted his running.

"Ok. Introductions." She pointed to cow dude. "Adian, and my little bro." "Only by 4 months, 10 days, 14 hours, 7 minuets, and 90 seconds!" Adian exclaimed. Hunter just rolled her eyes. "He's the spy on our team, due to his incredibly small size." Adian looked about ready to murder her. She pointed to wing lady. "That is Sky, a complete stiff and our leader. She memorized the rule book out of her own free will!" She hooked an arm around freaky eyes. "This here is Shade, and the only one who understands my crazy ways, and sometimes lets me have accesses to the heavy duty weaponry."

"SHE DOES _WHAT_!?" Sky cried, glaring at Shade. "Is that the reason Japan almost blew up?" "Eh he he… Maybe?" Shade looked rather scared for her life. "I'm just gonna go over there…" And she took off. We stared at the place she had run off to, them continued on like nothing had happened.

"Anyway, Shade is also our warrior, because she's the strongest out of al of us. The smelly, oil coved, panicked guy over here is Vector. He controls Solar System, which means that he knows almost everything about anything, and he can read minds. It's really rather creepy if you ask me. He's our machine junky. He makes all our weapons, and at the same time, is Sky's older brother by about a month. I'm Hunter, as you already know, and I have many, many problems. Like my strange fascination with weapons, my habit of firing off my mouth at enemies without thinking ahead, the fact that I absolutely _hate _deep ocean, which is actually quite ironic, considering the fact that my brother controls water. I'm the team sniper."

"Yea, yea, that's great and all, but, why are you on teams, and what do I have to do with any of this?" I asked, gritting my teeth, shutting my eyes, and rubbing my temples.

"Yea, we are on teams, and this is why." Sky went on the say how the teams were formed. (A/N You already know this, so I'll save you the boring details.) "…And that's how a team is formed and why we are on one." She finished, but by that time, most everybody had dozed off, and those who hadn't were about to.

"Anyway… You, sir, are going to reunite the Clans and get rid of Ibles, the monster threating our very existence, and yours too."

**OH, cliffy! I'm so evil!**

**Hunter- (With large bump on head.) Yes. Yes you are.**

**REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Kitsune is **_**back, **_**baby! Sorry for the delay, but its here now, and the words are OVER 9,000! Or not. Oh, well. BE HAPPY!**

**Sky- Woo hoo?**

**I SAID, BE HAPPY!**

**Sky- GAH! I'm happy, I'm happy!**

**Good. Review!**

I shivered with excitement when I walked back to the group, eyeing Sky, and trying to avoid her wrath. James finally knew! Or, well, understood better. Whatever.

I saw James's eyes widen. He looked a Hunter, who just nodded. "Freaky eyes, is she telling the truth?" He whispered to me. I felt my eye twitch at the nickname. "First, I have a name," I snarled. "Second, yes, she is telling the truth." Well, most of it. Sky just didn't mention that he would save us from an immortal, god-forsaken monster. Oh, well. James would figure it out sooner or later.

It doesn't matter anyway. Or does it…? Oh, well.

We walked back to the tunnels, keeping a carful eye on James. Who knows when he would try to make a brake for it. Adian was at the back, next to Vector, with Hunter and me on either side. Sky was, obviously, leading us.

I felt a small pebble hit the side of my head, and I looked over to see Hunter tossing another pebble us and down. She nodded her head slightly to Sky, who was walking as stiff as a bored. I nodded and snickered a little.

Hunter lined up the rock to Sky's head, and flicked it, immediately going straight faced, walking with her hands at her side, and keeping a close eyes on James. That was a cool thing about Hunter. She could lie right threw her teeth, and nobody would ever know it, and she could make any smile completely disappear in the span of about a half a second.

Sky whipped around on her heel when she felt the rock hit her head. "Alright, who threw that?" She demanded.

We looked at her strangely. "Threw what?" Adian asked. "That rock!" "What rock?" "The rock that someone threw!" "Nobody threw a rock." "Oh, never mind." With that, she wheeled around and started marching again. Hunter and I started to snicker quietly.

***Time Skip***

We were standing in a big room with four entrances and one exit. There was a large stage on one side and a screen on the other. There were four chairs on the stage.

One was silver, edged in black, and the back was 10 tails of different types, made of silver metal.

The next one over was glowing a soft blue; veins of purple winding threw it. Its armrests were large blue pearls.

After that chair was a large red throne, the back of it like one gigantic dancing flame. In the light it looked as though it was actually on fire.

The final throne was completely black, with silver speckles on it, twinkling like stars. The back was a big white moon.

James stood in the middle of the carpeted room, his moth hanging open, with his eyes bug eyed. The rest of us hung back, until Hunter walked up to James and shut his mouth. "You're gonna catch flies, idiot." She teased him. He just 'hrumph'ed and turned away, crossing his arms.

"So," Vector walked up, clapping his hands together. "This is the meeting room. Each chair is the throne of the leaders of the Clans. The silver one is Time's. She's Spiritclan's leader. The glowing one belongs to Anko. She is Soulclan's leader. The red throne belongs to the world's number one douchbag, Flame, Fireclan's number one idiot. The last one, that black one, is Night's. She is Nightclan's leader.

Every month, on the 6th, everybody from every clan gathers here, in a night of peace, to hear on the other clan's status, and what has happened. Here, we announce new teams, new babies, and new people." He finished. "What do ya think?"

"What do I think? _What do I think?_" James started to yell. "I think that this place is totally… AMAZING!" I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding in. Nobody had ever disrespected the room, and I really didn't want to know what happened to those who did.

Adian laughed, and soon Hunter and Vector joined him. They all ended up hanging onto the walls, trying to stay upright. I don't think they really know _why _they were laughing so hard, but they just were.

I rolled my eyes at them, then smiled slightly myself. They were weirdoes, that's for sure, but they were still my friends.

James turned around to face the room again. He looked at the handcrafted tunnels, and did something very strange. He went into Mega-Geek Mode.

"OH MY GOD! Look at the fine craftsmanship that went into cutting each one of these bricks! The design is flawless, and the tunnel is so strong! This is amazing! I need my notebook and pencil! I need to make notes!" He yelled, running over to the tunnels and inspecting every single inch of the hole in the wall. He the pulled out a small, brown, leather notebook, filled with sticky notes and papers sticking out every which way, and opened it to a clean page. He whipped out a pencil and started to wright madly.

We stared at him, then blinked once.

Adian's eye twitched, and he slapped a hand on his face, before falling flat on his back from the force of which he slapped himself.

Hunter started laughing loudly, putting a hand on her face, and when she removed it she had on a slightly creepy smile. "Looks like I've found his weakness." She whispered.

Vector had anime tears running down his face, both hands clenched in front of him. "A boy and his love for architecture! How beautiful!" He cried, wiping his tears with a dirty towel he pulled out of the belt he wore, before looking strangely at the rag, and screaming, "This is what I used to fix the toilet! GHAAA!"

Sky looking around, then whipped out the rulebook, and scanned it to make sure we weren't breaking any rules. Once she realized that we weren't, she began reading it for fun.

I laughed at Vector's dilemma, then looked strangely at James, who was still scribbling away, paying absolutely no attention to the his escorts, which was now a cow boy laying on the floor (Adian), a Kitsune with a scary look (Hunter), a wolf guy running around screaming bloody murder (Vector), a wolf girl, laughing at her friends (The wonderfully amazing ME!~), and a bird girl who was reading the rulebook over and over again (Stick-in-the-mud Sky.).

James finally finished, snapped his notebook shut, and turned to us. "What are you guys doing?" He stared at us strangely.

We simply face palmed at his complete stupidity.

"What?"

~^.^~

I was walking down to my bedroom, after a long day of showing James around, when I ran into a major annoyance, which had long blond hair with pink streaks, white bunny ears, light blue eyes, a high pitched voice, a ridicules amount of make-up, and a weird obsession with Vector.

"Hi, Shade. Have you seen Vector, idiot." She looked at me in unhidden annoyance. I growled slightly. I felt my ears flatten in anger, and I snarled, showing my rather large canines. "You just missed him, Missy. Or should I say, Prissy." I growled.

"Careful, Shade. Your 'Hunter' is showing." Missy smirked, referring to the time Hunter made up the nickname for her.

"… How is that an insult?" I stared at her.

She hesitated for a second. "I have absolutely no idea." She said finally.

Then she walked off, hitting my shoulder and flicking her hair in my eye.

"Watch yourself, Shade. We wouldn't want something happening to your friends, now would we?" And with that, she turned the corner, leaving her words hanging in the air, and in my mind.

**And, scene. Thanks for reading!**

**Hunter- Now review! Or I'll kill you!**

**Sky- Or something less drastic.**

**Do what the creepy Kitsune says and Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Gah! I feel horrible about leaving you for such a long time! Please forgive me! But, I'm back now! So, you should be glad, and review!**

**Shade- Wonderful. And how do you plane to torcher us today?**

**Hunter- Perhaps it be by pitting us against a ridiculously strong enemy, that has laser beams and supernatural powers, and could kill us with one glance, then have James revile a power that has not been seen in over one thousand years, and could put everyone in mortal peril, and then have him do some random thing for the good of everyone?**

**Oh, ye of little faith. It's nothing like that. Because that is **_**so **_**obvious!**

**Vector- That's exactly what you were going to do, wasn't it?**

**What? Pshh. No. What are you talking about?**

**Adian- *Sigh* Never mind. Just start the chapter.**

**Good idea!**

I walked back down the hall, to the exit with Vector. I was on my way back to my home. My mom was most likely worried about me, and I hated to make her worry.

Vector walked a little bit ahead of me, fiddling with some sort of small contraption. He suddenly shouted in triumph, and launched a mini silver dragon into the air. The wings started to flap and the little dragon shot ice partials into the air.

The dragon itself was about as big as my palm; with claws as sharp as needles on each of it four paws. Its teeth we jagged and it wings were like a bats. It swooped low, as silent as an owl, and laded on Vector's shoulder, snuggling its little head into his neck. He laughed, and invited it to his palm. The silver dragon hopped down, and Vector pressed a button behind its head. The dragon collapsed in on itself, and turned into a cube, witch Vector then stored in his pocket.

I gaped at him in astonishment. How on earth could anyone build something that complex in such a little amount of time?

I guess I must have looked pretty stupid, because Vector started to laugh at me. Then, as if reading my mind, he said, "That was my girl, Blizzard. I've been working on her for about 6 months. She is almost done. I just have to install a niro mechanic brain, and the programing will do blah, blah, blah…" It was like Vector had entered his own little world of mechanicness, and I simple stared at him, uncomprehending. He eventually stopped, seeing my look of complete and utter confutation.

He rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, sweat dropping. "Sorry about that. Shade keeps reminding me that not everybody can understand me when I go into 'Mega Geek Mode', as she puts it so eloquently." He apologized. He turned around and tapped the air in front of him. A teal keyboard, not unlike the one that had appeared on the rock when he met Hunter, materialized before them.

Vector started to type at the speed of light, and soon, the outline of a door cut through the air.

The door solidified and soon I was staring at a large black door, with engravings of varicose animals on it. The handles were silver wolf tails, and Vector grabbed them and gave a large heave. The door creaked open slowly, and I walked out into the rain, and in front of my house.

"See you soon!" Vector called. I turned around to say bye, but the door was gone, like it had never existed in the first place. Then Vector pooped out of nowhere, and I let out a _very _manly shriek of surprise. Vector took a picture, and said, "If you want to come back, go to that old well in your back yard. Jump down it, and you will end up here. Arui va!" And he disappeared again.

I face palmed and walked back my house. "I'm back!" I called. "Really? You were only gone for about a minuet. Oh, and one of your friends from school came over." My mom called.

'Only a minuet? I'm pretty sure I was gone for almost 5 hours…' I mused. I walked into the living room and almost had a heart attack. There, sitting by the table, with a chicken leg hanging out of her mouth, and a bowl of rice in her hand, was Hunter.

I stared at her, and she stared right back.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!?" I yelled at her. "Eating a delicious meal?" She answered, with the air of a question. I realized that she had on a beanie, hiding her ears from view, and she had tucked her tails in her pants. I looked across the table to the person sitting on the other side. And there, sitting in all her freaky-eyed glory, was Shade.

This time, I'm pretty sure I did have a heart attack.

**The end! **

**Hunter- Until next time.**

**Vector- *****looking at a camera and snickering*******

**Hunter- What's so funny?**

**Vector- James's face when I popped up next to him in the chapter.**

**Hunter- *Looks at the camera* That, right there, is comedy at its finest! Put it on the social media!**

**Bye! Reviews help James recover his dignity! Actually, no, they don't, but they help build up my ego~**

**All- SO, REVIW!**

**Hunter- So we can tare down Chaos's ego!**

**Hey!**


End file.
